nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Amulet of Yendor
The ultimate goal of a game of NetHack is to find the Amulet of Yendor and offer it to your god to become immortal. The offering is done at the Astral Plane, topmost of the five elemental planes. The amulet is possessed by the high priest of Moloch at the bottom of Gehennom. To reach it, however, the player needs several other items, known as the invocation artifacts. They are the Book of the Dead, Candelabrum of Invocation, and the Bell of Opening. Effects The Amulet of Yendor will resist being put into any type of container; it must be carried in the main inventory. Effects while carrying the Amulet of Yendor The full list of effects that the Amulet of Yendor gives you when you are carrying it is: * You get clairvoyance, if it is not blocked by cornuthaum. * When casting spells, your energy is drained. See below. * Hunger is increased by 1 every 20 turns (in addition to normal amulet hunger). * Your luck (bad or good) times out more rapidly. * Monster difficulty will depend on your deepest level reached, not your current dungeon level. * Nymphs, named demons, wumpuses, long worms, and eels are always generated awake. * When going up levels in Gehennom, you may teleport down 0 to 3 levels instead. See the table below. * You cannot level teleport or branchport. * Teleportation within the level is blocked 1/3 of the time. * The Wizard can teleport or level teleport to find you. * The Wizard will try to steal the Amulet (1/20 chance every time he hits you). * You are permitted to enter the Plane of Earth by taking the upstairs, or quaffing a cursed potion of gain level, from dungeon level 1. * You can activate the endgame portals. While carrying the amulet, casting spells takes more power than usual. The penalty is between 1 and 2''n'' power points, where n'' is the normal power cost of the spell cast. This means spell costs will be doubled on average, and may use up to three times as much power in the worst case. Effects of the mysterious force If you try to go upstairs in Gehennom while carrying the Amulet of Yendor, the mysterious force may instead teleport you down 0 to 3 levels (a level change of zero teleports you somewhere else in the level). The chance depends on your alignment. Effects while wearing/wielding the Amulet of Yendor When worn or wielded, you may get messages about the amulet getting "hotter" as you approach magic portals. Every game turn, there is a 1/15 chance that you will receive a message if you are near a magic portal. Offering the amulet If you offer the amulet on the correct high altar on the Astral Plane, you ascend and win the game. Offering the amulet on another god's high altar will also end the game: your current god is angered, but the altar's god allows you to escape in celestial disgrace. This is effectively an ascension, but is less prestigious because it removes the need to find the correct altar. Attempting to offer the amulet on any other altar gives the message ''“You feel an urge to return to the surface.”, or if hallucinating, “You feel homesick.” There is no penalty for this, even if you attempt to do it at a cross-aligned or unaligned altar. Messages ;You feel the amulet draining your energy away. :You cast a spell while carrying the amulet. Between 1 and 2''n'' extra Power points were used, where n'' equals to the Power originally needed to cast the spell. This Power drain is incurred before the normal Power used for the spell is calculated, resulting in spells occasionally being unable to be cast due to a lack of energy. Ideally, even with 0% spell failure, you will require 3''n Power to ensure a spell always works. Beware of forgeries! It is possible to find a Cheap plastic imitation of the Amulet of Yendor at several places in the Mazes of Menace. These generally appear to the player as "The Amulet of Yendor," but messing up and offering one of them to your god carries a penalty to luck, and possibly alignment and your god's anger (if you attempt to offer a known fake). But the real danger lies in becoming confused by the abundance of fakes and carrying one off instead of the real amulet if, for instance, the Wizard steals it from you. There are several ways to avoid this fate. Many players will immediately #name the real Amulet "REAL" or something similar immediately upon claiming it from the High Priest. Another technique is to attempt to put the Amulet into a container; the real Amulet will resist, but a fake will go in. Encyclopedia entry Trivia The Amulet Of Yendor is named after the Rogue Item, "The Amulet of Yendor", in which it also ends the game! References External Links http://www.spod-central.org/~psmith/nh/amul-343.txt A Yendor